Eternal Love
by xxxTrojan-Princessxxx
Summary: Walking away was the hardest thing she had ever done. Seeing the pain in his eyes nearly killed her. Finally, the sequel to "Immortality". Rated T, though may change with additional chapters.


**A/N: Hello all! I'm back, and with a sequel to 'Immortality'. I have received several messages and reviews that have told me that I should write a sequel, so here is the first chapter of it. I'm really not sure about this so feedback would be fantastic.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I didn't ask for the purple one! I asked for the blue one!" Josef roared at the person on the other end of the phone. In anger he slammed the phone down on the desk.

"Can no one do any fucking thing right!" he yelled at no one in particular. He turned his back on the room and faced the window. He gazed out at the darkened city and let his mind wander. His mind wandered to almost a year ago when a beautiful woman worked her way into his life and his heart. He couldn't believe that the thought of her could still tear him up the way it did. He cursed himself for acting the way he did, but he couldn't stop himself sometimes. He really missed her, he had tried to move on, thought seriously about calling on some of his female acquaintances, but for some reason either never went through with it or the plans fell through.

He kicked his chair as he turned away from the wide window. The chair flew across the room and slammed into the wall next to the door.

"A little upset Josef?" a voice inquired. Josef groaned through his teeth as his eyes fell on Mick who was standing in the doorway with a bemused smile on his face. In that moment he wished for nothing more than for Mick to leave. Ever since he had gotten together with Beth, Mick had been unbearable to be around. It wasn't that Josef wasn't happy for his old friend, he was, it was just that it was painful for him to see someone so happy and in love when he was so alone.

"Fuck off Mick," Josef warned. He could sense that Mick was in a deliriously happy mood and that just angered him further.

"Josef, it's been a year, you really need….." Mick began.

"Shut the fuck up Mick all right?! We can't all be as happy as Mary-fricking-Poppins! Why don't you just go back to Beth and leave me the hell alone!" he roared, cutting Mick off, knowing full well that Mick was about to enter into one of his long lectures on how Josef really had to move on.

Mick raised his hands in a mock surrender.

"Ok fine, be miserable, I just thought you might like to get out of the office for a while," Mick replied. Josef glared at him, clearly he wasn't in the mood for going out. With one last look at his friend Mick turned and left the room. Josef sighed with relief when Mick's scent became faint. He walked back over to the window and stared out, focussing on nothing in particular.

* * *

She sat alone in the brightly lit room. The sunlight shone through the window behind her, creating a glowing yellow/white aura around her. She stared at the computer screen on her desk, her hands resting casually in her lap. The words on the screen seemed to blur together as she tried to think of the right words. How did you tell the man you left that you still loved him? How do you apologise for breaking his heart? Natalie had no idea, but that was what she had been trying to figure out for the past three weeks.

She heard a knock at the door and called out softly for the person to enter.

"Miss Natalie," the voice began, "I have received word that Mr Josef is not coping." Natalie's heart sank at the words.

She pulled up a chair in front of the large screen, apprehensive as to what she was about to witness. She looked over at her assistant, Cameron, and nodded quickly for him to play the footage. She leaned back in the seat and crossed her legs, her hands clasped upon her knees. She closed her eyes and waited for the first sounds of the footage as it started to play. When she heard his voice coming through the speakers she forced herself to open her eyes. The moment her eyes fell upon his figure on the screen she felt her heart break. Watching his emotionally broken figure walk before her camera tore her heart to pieces. She wanted to look away, to not bear witness to his pain, but she couldn't. She watched as he yelled at his only true friend and as he stared blankly out the window before turning and clearing his desk with one angry swipe of his arm.

"No more," she whispered, barely audible, "Please, turn it off, I can't take anymore." She closed her eyes as a tear slid unrestrained down her cheek. Quickly the sound from the footage ceased and silence reigned supreme in the room. Keeping her eyes closed she began to rock backwards and forwards in a soothing motion.

With her eyes closed she could pretend that she was in another place at another time. She could pretend that she was still with him and that everything was right in the world. If she closed her eyes and focussed hard enough she could almost feel his fingers caressing her skin, his lips playing against hers. Sometimes her imagination was so fantastic that she almost convinced herself that it was real, and would quickly received a rude awakening when she realised that everything she was feeling were simply memories of a time past. Slowly she opened her eyes and turned her chair to gaze unseeingly out the window.

* * *

He stood outside the building staring up at the figure standing at the window. He shook his head at the sorry sight. Josef used to be one of the strongest people he knew. Nothing could ever really get to Josef, he had lived so much that he seemed to be immune to the afflictions everyone else suffered. To see him so destroyed by something so, something so human was distressing.

Mick shook his head gently as he turned away from the office building and walked toward his car. He sat down behind the wheel and draped his hands over the smooth surface. He sat in silence for a moment, his mind racing with thoughts of Josef and his lost love, before starting the engine and driving off into the night.

* * *

**Ok, so this chapter was really just giving us a view as to what they're going through at the moment. **


End file.
